Anne
Anne (pronounced "Anna") is a non-player character in Bravely Second: End Layer, who serves as the secondary antagonist. She serves as the cryst-fairy companion of Kaiser Oblivion and works with him as a secretary of sorts. Profile Appearance In Bravely Default, Anne was nearly identical to Airy save for her peach-colored skin and hair having pink highlights. Her wings also show a number pattern like Airy does, -1. In Bravely Second, her appearance is changed with her wings now blackened and her long white hairstyle more bouncy with two tufts sticking out with colored tips and she has blue eyes. Anne wears a black bodysuit with feathers on her hips, thigh-high black boots and long black gloves. Personality Anne is a mass manipulator. She is loyal, happy to fulfill her master's plans every step of the way, no matter the danger. She has a relentless side that sometimes peeks out. Story Anne was created long ago by the will of the Providence alongside her younger sister Airy to serve their respective creators. Though sisters, Anne never cared for Airy as the intentions of Ouroboros to invade the Celestial Realm were a threat to Providence's own plans to ravage Luxendarc. Regardless, as Airy enacts her master's will by traveling the multiverse to link countless Luxendarcs, Anne remains and works to guide the Ba'als created by Providence. Anne finds opposition from the residents of Fort-Lune as they and their descendants intercept most of the Ba'als. As Airy's sister, Anne plays a role in Bravely Default convincing the being that would influence the actions of Agnès Oblige and her party to stop Airy when the time comes. After Airy and Ouroboros are defeated Anne thanks the being for "stopping her sister's plan" before flying off to begin the next phase of her agenda. After the Ba'al Diamante crashed to Luxendarc it devastated Fort-Lune. Anne offers her services to Denys Geneolgia and the Glanz Empire by tempting him with the Compass of Space and Time. Posing as Kaiser Oblivion's aide, Anne spent the next few years making preparations for the coming of Providence by first leading the Glanz Empire to where Diamante was sealed by Sage Yulyana. Anne accompanies the Kaiser to kidnap Agnès so they can use her power as a wind vestal to access the Holy Pillar. Once the deed is done, sabotaging the Compass so it can only send Denys to the future, Anne uses the pillar's light in conjunction with Diamante to remove the moon. Though Anne is mortally wounded, she dies knowing she fulfilled her purpose in invoking the End Layer. When Yew's group travels back in time to prevent Denys's abduction of Agnès, thus negating the previous timeline, Anne resorts to brainwashing the vestaling Sylvie to invoke the Holy Pillar and pilot the Skyhold. Denys destroys Anne's brooch, forcing her to awaken Diamante after Providence permits her to do so. When Denys sacrifices himself to trap Diamante at the end of time, Anne heads to the Norende Ravine where she uses the Great Chasm her sister created to complete her mission. Anne is killed in battle, but Yew's group finds her and she reveals the truth behind herself and Airy. Gameplay Anne is fought first as the last boss of Chapter 4. She is also fought at towards the end of Chapter 6 at the Norende Ravine. Creation and development Voice In Bravely Default, Anne is voiced by Stephanie Sheh in the English version. She shares her voice actor with Airy from the same game. In Bravely Second, she is voiced by Eden Riegel. She shares her voice actress with Chuami from Final Fantasy X -Will-. In Bravely Default, Anne is voiced by Makoto Tsumura in the Japanese version. She shares her voice actor with Airy from the same game. In Bravely Second, Anne is voiced by Hiromi Tsuru. Musical themes Anne's theme is "The Evil One", which was originally Airy's theme in Bravely Default. Her boss themes are "Battle of Anne" in Chapter 4, and "Battle of Anne 2" in Chapter 6. Non-''Final Fantasy'' guest appearances ''Million Arthur'' MA Oblivion & Anne.jpg|Anne and Kaiser Oblivion. Other media LINE Anne appears on a sticker set for the LINE communications app. The sticker set she appears in is titled "Bravely Stickers - Volume 1".https://store.line.me/stickershop/product/1209021/en Gallery ;Bravely Default Airy_sister_closeup.jpg|Anne saying farewell. Airy_sister.jpg|Anne thanking the hero for their help. BD Anne Card1.png|AR card. ;Bravely Second: End Layer BS Anne Render.png|Render. BS Emperor Oblivion Anne.png|Kaiser Oblivion and Anne artwork. BS Anne.png BS Denny Anne Countdown.png|Countdown artwork celebrating Bravely Second's release. BS Anne Boss.png BS_Anne_Boss2.png|Artwork of Anne's second form. BS_Anne_Artwork.png|Concept artwork. BS_Anne_Artwork5.png|Concept artwork. BS_Anne_Artwork2.png|Concept artwork of Anne's second form. BS Anne Artwork3.png|Artwork by Akihiko Yoshida. BS_Anne_FMV_SS.png|Anne in the opening FMV. BS_Group_FMV_SS5.png|Kaiser Oblivion and Anne in the opening FMV. BS_Group_FMV_SS7.png|Kaiser Oblivion, Anne and Yew in the opening FMV. BS Anne SS.png|In-game screenshot of Anne. BS Anne Boss.png|Anne as a boss with her lance. Scr BS bestiary Anne.png|Bestiary entry. Etymology Anne, alternatively spelled Ann, is a form of the Latin female given name Anna. Trivia * Similarly to other antagonists in the series, such as Ouroboros and Providence, Anne is aware of the player's presence and addresses them directly. References Category:Characters in Bravely Second: End Layer Category:Antagonists